Thank You, InuYasha
by RavenNM
Summary: Kagome catches InuYasha red handed and runs to her best friends, Miroku and Sango, for comfort. But how much are they willing to comfort her?
***I will never own InuYasha or any of its characters... no matter how many times I try.**

Kagome shoved another bundle of clothes into her bag, doing her best to ignore the pleading of her now ex-boyfriend, InuYasha. He was doing everything he could to try and slow her down, going as far as trying to pull her bag from her hands, only to end up being slapped across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me, you cheating bastard!" She screamed at him, surprising even herself. Kagome had almost always been the calm one in their relationship while he had been the one to lose his cool. But at this moment, she didn't care. She had caught him red handed, in their apartment, on their bed, with her older sister.

"Kagome, just listen to me! Please!" He was begging her as she continued to stuff her personal items in her bag. "It was a mistake, I never meant for this to happen."

She gave a humorless laugh, causing him to feel even more nervous. "Really? A _mistake_? So you just _accidentally_ got me and Kikyo mixed up and had sex with the wrong sister? We both know that's complete bullshit! Oh, or did you mean that you never meant to get caught? You've had a thing for Kikyo for a while, but I trusted you when you told me that you were just friends. God, I am such an idiot for believing that!" She shouted as she zipped her bag closed and turned to leave, only to be blocked by the half-demon

"I don't love her like I love you, Kagome!"

"And you think that makes it better?" She continued to shout. "You love me but you had sex with someone else, my sister! That is so much worse than if you slept with someone you had fallen in love with. If you loved her..." Kagome had to take a breath, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she wanted to be stronger than that. "If you fell in love with someone in a way that you couldn't love me, I still wouldn't like it but I'd understand. But you cheated on me for a quick fuck with someone you just admitted that you don't love as much as me."

"Please, don't leave me. You promised that you'd neve-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to make me feel guilty here!" Kagome said as she stuck her finger in his face. "You're the one that broke your promises to me. And let me make something perfectly clear. You are never to talk to me again, you will lose my number, and burn every picture of the two of us together. You will also tell that whore sister of mine that the same rules apply to her, and if she tries to fight me on it, I will tell our mother what she did."

Turning away from him, she tried to leave again only for InuYasha to grab him by her arm. He didn't have a chance to say anything as she turned and kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could. Kagome couldn't deny the satisfaction she felt as he collapsed to his knees, cupping himself in pain.

"Consider that a warning. Touch me again and I'll cut them off with a rusty shovel," she warned darkly as she shook off his weak grasp and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

She was able to keep in her tears until she got to her car, then the levee broke and they began streaming down her face. With shaking hands, she pulled her phone from her purse and called her best friend.

 _"Hey, Kagome! You would not believ-"_

"Sango *sob* I- he- I saw *hic*"

 _"Woah, sweetheart, what happened?"_

"I cau- I caught *sob*"

 _"Caught? Caught what? Are you sick?"_

"I caught InuYasha and Kikyo *wahh*"

 _"Oh shit! Are you okay? No, stupid question, forget I asked that. Are you able to drive here or do you want me to come pick you up?"_

"I *hic* I can drive."

 _"Okay, I'll get the extra bedroom cleaned up. You don't mind if Miroku is here, do you? Or should I send him out for the night? Kohaku is still at summer camp for the next three weeks."_

Kagome thought about it for a moment, Sango's older brother was a bit of pervert, but he was a good guy at heart and one of her best friends. She didn't mind if he was there but she didn't think that he would want to be around a sobbing, man-hating woman at that moment. "I don't care, it's up to him. But if he tries anything, I can't guarantee that you'll ever be an aunt."

 _"Understood, I'll warn him. Just get here. If InuYasha calls, I'll tell him to leave you alone."_

"Thank you *hic*"

She hung up her phone and started her car. The drive seemed to barely take any time at all, but she was so fixated on getting to Sango's place that there was no concept of time for her. When she arrived at her friends' house, she had barely turned off her car before Sango was opening her door and had wrapped her up in a hug. Surprisingly, she saw that Miroku hadn't bailed, but was grabbing her bag out of the back seat and was carrying it into the house.

Sango quickly led her inside and they plopped down on the couch. A moment later, Miroku had handed each of them a tumbler of scotch. When she tried to give it back, the siblings both insisted that she at least sip at it for a while, so she did as she cuddled up to her best friend while Miroku sat apart from them on the chair.

It was a long time before any of them spoke, but the inevitable questions began. "So, what happened?"

Kagome took a large sip of her drink before answering. "A few weeks ago, I noticed how InuYasha was away from the apartment more than usual. I didn't think much of it at first... I just thought that our relationship had reached… I don't know. Like it had plateaued, and he was getting bored. I tried doing stuff to fix it and he seemed to like it, but there was still a wall forming between us. Then today, I thought I'd come home early and surprise him..." Tears leaked out of her eyes as the scene played over in her head.

 _Her arms were weighted down with grocery bags, as she hummed on her way to their apartment. She couldn't wait to see his face when he got home to see his favorite dinner waiting for him, and her in her new red lace bra and panty set._

 _Just as she put her keys in the doorknob, she heard two voices and a lot of shuffling coming from inside. A sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, thinking that there might be intruders inside. Thinking quickly, her miko powers flared up as she threw the door open, ready to make whatever stupid robbers inside regret breaking into her home._

 _Then she saw something that she had not expected. Her boyfriend and her sister were scrambling to put their clothes on, and were distancing themselves from the disheveled bed with guilty expressions on their faces._

 _"What... InuYasha?" He couldn't look at her._

 _"Kikyo, what's going on?" She finally looked at her, the sister that she had looked up to her entire life. The woman, looked like she was about to cry and be sick at the same time._

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _Those three words said it all. She didn't need to say anything else. Kagome knew what had happened. She wouldn't be apologizing if they hadn't done anything wrong. And just like that, her anger took hold and she was yelling at them, something she had never done before._

 _"Get out! Get out right now!"_

 _"Kagome, wait-"_

 _"GET OUT BEFORE I BEAT YOUR FACE IN!"_

 _Shocked by her younger sister's outburst, Kikyo quickly finished dressing and ran out of the apartment._

 _Kagome continued to seethe as InuYasha dressed and sat on the bed._

 _"How long?"_

 _"Kagome, I-"_

 _"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING MY SISTER?"_

 _He didn't answer, that was all she needed to know that this wasn't the first time it had happened. "Your brother was right about you, you are nothing but a disgusting piece of trash. We're done."_

"And that's when I started packing to leave."

"He didn't try to hurt you did he?" Sango asked, worry clear in her voice. They all knew how temperamental the half-demon could be, though he had never directed his anger at any of them.

"Just say the word and I'll make him pay for it tenfold," Miroku offered.

Though she was tempted to lie and say that he had, she shook her head. "He grabbed my arm to try and keep me from leaving, and I kicked him in the nuts."

"I'd like to say good job, but as a guy, I wish you had kicked him somewhere else." Miroku told her with a grimace on his face.

"Yeah, right! If anybody deserves pain every time they think of sex for the next few days, it's that asshole!" Sango argued.

There was a sudden banging on the door, and they all knew who it was before even looking. Sango stayed with Kagome, hugging her on the couch, while Miroku went to answer it. A glance out the front window confirmed that it was InuYasha.

Not bothering to hide his disdain, Miroku cracked the door open and glared at the half-demon. "Leave right now, she doesn't want to talk to you, and neither do Sango and I."

"Come on, man. Just let me talk to her," InuYasha begged as he tried to push past him.

Not bothering to hold back, Miroku revved back and punched him in the jaw. The white haired half-demon stumbled back out the door and onto his rear with a hard thud. When he looked up, Miroku was standing over him with a killing look in his eyes. "Try to come in again and it will be within my rights to kill you, and don't think that I won't."

"What the fuck, Miroku? I thought we were friends!" InuYasha snapped at him as he moved to stand, only to be kicked in the shoulder, none to gently, and knocked back to the ground.

"That's right, we _were_ friends until you betrayed my, and my little sister's, best friend. Now, you're nothing but a stray dog that I will put down if I catch you nosing around her again." Turning his back on him, Miroku walked inside while telling him "If you're not off our property in two minutes, I'm calling the cops," and slamming the door in his face.

The black haired man let out a breath before looking up at his sister and best friend. Sango looked annoyed, but happy. It was times like these that she was very proud of her big brother. Kagome looked shocked, she never would have guessed that Miroku would do or say anything like that to InuYasha. Ever since she had introduced them three years ago, the two of them had struck up a close friendship, but he threw it away like it was nothing... all because of what he had done to her.

"You didn't have to do that," Kagome told him in a quiet voice.

"Sure I did," he told her as he returned to his seat. "To be honest with you, Kags, InuYasha is a good guy to have as a friend, but I never liked him as your boyfriend."

"I agree," Sango nodded. "I've lost count of the number of times you ended up here with us, crying because he said or did something seriously mean or stupid."

"B-but you both said that he was the best guy I've ever been with," she said, feeling confused.

"That's not exactly a high hurdle to jump in the first place," Sango told her. "First was that asshole, Naraku, in high school. He was mentally and physically abusive, and you didn't tell us until we cornered you and pressured you to explain the bruises on your arms."

"Next was Kouga," Miroku continued. "He was a possessive jerk who didn't want you going anywhere or doing anything without him. We literally had to kidnap you because he wouldn't let you leave the house."

"And now we have InuYasha, the cheater." Sango said as she shook her head.

"What about Hojo? He was a good guy."

Miroku laughed. "That guy? Really, Kags? He was okay, but he was boring as hell and never did anything fun."

"He was so vanilla that he practically glowed white," his sister agreed. "Sorry, but you are no longer allowed to date a guy if we don't approve him first."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. She knew that they didn't mean it in a controlling sense, they just wanted to keep her safe. But the truth was, she doubted that they would ever approve of anyone dating her.

The conversation wound down for a while after that before Sango said that she needed to go grocery shopping. "Miroku, stay here with Kagome. I don't trust that stray dog to stay away and you have a better right hook than I do." He nodded in agreement as his sister grabbed her keys and left the house.

Looking over at his best friend, he couldn't help but feel sorry for what she just went through. She was the kindest, sweetest girl he had ever known; but she was also the only person other than his sister who knew how to put him in his place. If he were to be brutally honest with himself, he would never approve of any guy dating her because no one was good enough for her. Hell, _he_ wasn't good enough for her thanks to his cursed hands. Although... the whole roaming, cursed hands thing started with her and then kept going to get her attention.

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I really such a bad judge of character?"

"I don't think that's the problem," he told her as he moved from the chair to sit beside her on the couch. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders but made sure to keep it in a decent position, not wanting to get slapped by an already upset Kagome. "You always see the best in people and do your best to bring that out in them. You made Naraku more social, you helped Kouga realize that he was worth something, Hojo became a bit more adventurous, and you helped InuYasha reconnect with Sesshomaru. No one could have helped them do those things besides you."

"I guess that's the miko in me," she said as she leaned into his side. "Helping people feels like something I need to do, even if it means that I might get hurt."

Miroku would have answered, but he was concentrating on keeping his hands in respectable places. Her proximity, vulnerability, and soft voice were drawing him in. If she had been anyone else, he would have already had a handful of Kagome's full rear. But she wasn't just any girl and this was not the time to try his luck, no matter how long he had waited for an opportunity like this.

Then his brain nearly short circuited when she wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him more. Knowing that the position would become uncomfortable quickly, and not wanting her to move away from him, Miroku kept his arms around her shoulders as he turned and laid down on the couch. Kagome ended up laying with the upper half of her body against his chest and the rest of her body between his and the back of the couch. To his complete and utter surprise, she cuddled into him even more, pressing her face into his chest before breathing out a sigh. _If only we could stay like this all night... maybe with less clothes and my hands holding softer places._

"What will it take to actually find someone who won't hurt me physically, emotionally, or mentally? I mean, is that too much to ask for in a relationship?" She mumbled into his chest.

He couldn't help but hold her more securely to his chest, his right hand stroking her back while still keeping away from her rear. "I doubt that I'm the right person to ask. You and Sango hated my ex-girlfriends, and for good reason."

"Maybe I should have just been dating you all along."

She said it so quietly that Miroku wasn't sure if he was hearing things at first. Then he saw the blush dusting her cheeks and knew that he had heard right. "Don't tempt me, Kagome." He said, more serious than flirtatious. "If we ever do anything, it won't be a one time thing. It'll be for keeps."

 _Wow... I only meant it rhetorically, but he's serious. I never thought he would even be interested in me. I was just always his little sister's best friend._ Unable to help herself, Kagome lifted her head from his chest so she could look him directly in the eyes. He kept her gaze, and it was impossible to miss the heat in those violet eyes that she had come to know so well. _Hell, we know each other better than I ever knew any of the guys I've had relationships with. And we've been there for each other through it all. I hardly have any memories, good or bad, that don't involve him in some way or another._

"Are you being serious?"

"The fact that I have yet to put my hands in places you would deem inappropriate should be proof as to how serious I am," he said matter-of-factly. Then, that aforementioned hand, moved up her back to thread itself into her long, ebony hair. His gentle grip began guiding her up his body until their lips hovered just centimeters apart. Miroku wanted so badly to kiss her, but he wouldn't force it upon her either. He had made his intentions clear, as well as what he wanted from her when it came to a relationship, now it was up to her to take that next step.

Kagome's mind was racing so quickly, she was having trouble keeping up. Miroku, the boy that she had known since she was three years old, had helped her learn to ride a bike after her father had died, had always been there to help her whether it was encouraging her to follow her dream to become a nurse or keeping an ex-boyfriend away from her. And he had just basically told her that he was interested in a long term relationship with her and was waiting to see if she would accept. She couldn't help but hesitate.

 _After all, this is Miroku! The guy who never stayed in a relationship for more than a month before the girl broke up with him for some reason or another... And the breakups would almost always happen after he introduced the girls to Sango and me. And the one time I saw one of his ex-girlfriends after a break-up, she had given me the dirtiest look. Plus, he really hasn't tried feeling me up. I don't think he's ever been this close to a woman without those cursed hands of his taking over. What if..._

Though there were many reasons not to do it, none of them came to mind as Kagome closed the meager distance between them and lightly pressed her lips to his. Of all things, she hadn't expected Miroku's kiss to be so enjoyable. It wasn't harsh like Naraku's had been or possessive like Kouga's. Nor was it bruising like InuYasha's kiss or too light like Hojo's. It surprised her so much that what she had intended to be a short experimental kiss turned into a much longer one that was growing hotter by the second.

He wasn't completely sure what had convinced her to take that next step and kiss him, but he wasn't going to question it right then. The only problem was that his hands desperately wanted to roam over her body to cup and squeeze her lush curves, but he couldn't risk it. He knew that if he tried that now, everything would stop. That knowledge was the only thing that kept his hands stationed at her back and in her hair. _But still, I have to see if she wants to take this any further._

With that thought in mind, Miroku flicked his tongue over the seam of her mouth, tracing her bottom lip. She sighed in response, opening her mouth to him as she gripped the front of his shirt to draw herself even closer to him. Her taste, it was better than he could have imagined. Sweet like chocolate with a hint of spice that reminded him of curry. If he had to describe the taste, it was simply Kagome.

Then she upped the ante and nibbled his bottom lip with her teeth, he lost it at that point. His hands moved over her body as they had been desperate to do for years. His right hand trailed down her side, grazing the curve of her rear before continuing down her thigh. Hooking his hand behind her knee, he guided her so that she was straddling his waist before returning his hand to her rear to gently knead and stroke her curves.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't have let things get this far with Miroku. Not only was he one of her best friends, but she had just broken up with InuYasha and would never forgive herself if she turned him into a rebound. But no matter what her thoughts were at that moment, she couldn't seem to stop. Even when he repositioned her and she felt his hand on her butt, all she could think was how good it felt.

 _I know him. I trust him. He's never touched me this way before. Even when he would try to touch my butt before, that was more teasing than anything else. What he's doing now is different._

It didn't help that his kisses were so distracting and that the warmth of his body felt so good. Before she realized what she was doing, she had slipped one of her hands beneath the hem of his dark purple shirt to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. His skin was even warmer without the cotton fabric between them and Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his toned muscles. To her surprise, that simple touch made him shudder as he let out a slight groan and tightened his grip in her hair. His reaction thrilled her, she hadn't thought that she would have been able to affect him so much.

"Kagome," he said in a heated voice as he broke their kiss, using his grip on her hair to force her to look him directly in the eye. "This is your only warning. If we don't stop this now, I will take you to my room and make love to you until you can't even walk. I'll make all thoughts of InuYasha and everyone else disappear until it's just me. After that, I won't let you go."

If she hadn't already cried herself out, there would have been tears in her eyes. She never would have thought that he wanted her so badly. But she could see far more than hunger as she looked into his eyes. There was caring, hope, fear, and even love. He wanted her because he loved her. And for all the things she could or couldn't do, she couldn't turn him down.

Hoping that he would see the sincerity in her eyes, she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before she answered. "I'm perfectly fine with that, so long as you promise me that you won't let me turn you into a rebound."

Miroku gave her a confident smile that she knew all too well. Then he was holding her by her butt with both hands as he stood from the couch and Kagome automatically hooked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "How could I ever be a rebound when I'm far superior to all those other idiots?"

She chuckled with him as he walked them into his bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them. The moment he set her on the bed, his hands were moving again. Miroku quickly removed her shirt and jeans, but paused when he saw the red lace bra and panties that she was wearing. He stared at her for a long moment, causing her to blush. "Was this part of the surprise?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Not that he ever got to see it."

His grin got bigger as he removed his own shirt. "He is such an idiot, but I should probably thank him for this later."

Now Kagome was laughing. "Oh, I'm sure he'll just _love_ hearing about you and me getting together the same day I broke up with him. Just make sure that I'm there when you tell him, I want to see the look on his face when-"

"No more talk about that half-demon," Miroku interrupted as he joined her on the bed, gently pushing her down so that he could lay beside her in only his boxers. "I promised to make you forget about him and everyone else, and that's what I intend to do."

When his lips met hers again, there was a hunger that hadn't been there before and it seemed to be spreading to her as well. Kagome buried her fingers into is lush, black hair and pulled until he was hovering over top of her. His hands were much freer in their movements now, as they explored her entire body. He wanted to memorize her every curve and the softness of her skin, all the things he had wanted to do for years but had never had the opportunity. If he was lucky, he'd have a long time to make up for what he had missed.

 _His hands aren't cursed, their magic!_ Kagome thought as they stroked and massaged her exposed flesh. All the times she had slapped his hands away from her, it had never been like this. It was as though all the times before had been teasing, and this time they were tempting. Every touch was bringing her body more to life and caused the ache inside of her to increase. She couldn't remember wanting anyone's touch more than she wanted his at that moment.

Miroku could hear her panting as he continued his menstruations. He loved how responsive she was to his touches, and he hadn't even gotten to his main objectives yet. It was tempting to just dive right in and satisfy both of them in a quick round of passion, but he couldn't do that. He wanted her desperate for him, more than any of her ex-boyfriends, and he refused to answer to his own needs until she was limp and practically blinded by the pleasure he gave her.

His touches became lighter, teasing as he began trailing his fingers along her exposed skin and along the edges of her bra and panties. He knew that doing this would make her extra sensative to his touch so she would _really_ feel it when he touched her. His fingers kept drawing closer to their goal before trailing away, causing a roller coaster effect on Kagome's senses. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to get on with it, but she didn't have the breath to say anything. Most she could do was moan and whimper.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be this close to you," Miroku whispered into her ear as his fingers went to the clasp nestled between her breasts to free them from the lace. "Every time you got a new boyfriend, I wanted to beat the shit out of them and tell them to leave even before they screwed up." The clasp came undone and he gently pushed the cups aside before trailing his teasing fingers around her nipples, making them erect and needy without even touching them.

Kagome was only half listening as he played with her body. No one had ever teased her like this before. Both Kouga and InuYasha had been rough with her as they took her body and it had hurt. What Miroku was doing made her feel treasured, loved, and just plain sexy; and she was loving every second of it!

"But you know what the hardest part was?" He asked her, not really expecting her to answer as he dipped his head to circle one nipple with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, causing her to squirm. "Acting like I wasn't interested in you. Every girl I ever dated, I was only with them because they reminded me of you in some way."

Kagome's fingers dug into his hair as his mouth trailed from one nipple to the other, giving it's twin the same treatment. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She rasped out. When he stopped his menstruations on her breasts to look up at her, she was almost sorry that she'd asked.

"I never thought that I'd have a chance." He said seriously, taking her a bit by surprise. "I thought you'd only ever see me as a friend or Sango's big brother. And you never showed any interest in me, so I didn't want to risk destroying what we had." Miroku continued to explain as his hand trailed down her side to her hip, sending little electrical sparks through her body in his wake. Then his pinky and right finger dipped slightly beneath the boarder of her panties and started stroking back and forth along her stomach but didn't go any lower; causing the sparks to become even more intense.

"What was different this time?" She asked, not really meaning to, but her mind and body weren't really working in tandem at that moment.

"What you said, and the fact that you were pressed right against me." He said as the rest of his fingers dipped into her panties and began moving downward. Eager for his touch, Kagome opened her legs more to give him better access. "I'm weak. I have wanted to be with you for so long, that little glimmer of hope was all I needed."

His hand cupped her then stilled, causing her to look him in the eyes and pause when she saw that the serious look had returned to his face. "But I'm also possessive, Kagome. This is you're last chance. If you don't stop me now, I will never let you go for the rest of our lives. I will make love to you now and so many more times, I will curse any guy who tries to take you away from me, and I will insist that you bear my children since you have already ruined every other woman for me, too."

Again, if Kagome hadn't already cried herself out, she'd be in tears at that moment. She knew the things he had said were usually things that he joked about, but the fact that he had said them so seriously and had stopped his advances to say them to her… _He really does want a life with me and not a fling._

"I'll only agree under two conditions."

"Name them!"

His eagerness made her giggle a little as she started stroking his cheek with her thumb. "You are no longer allowed to grope other girls' butts since I'm allowed to be just as possessive as you."

"I only ever did that to get your attention, anyway." He smiled at her.

"And you have to get Sango to approve of our relationship."

That had him grinning even bigger. "Had that years ago," he said catching her by surprise. "She always hated my other girlfriends and knew for years that I wanted more with you. Told me that so long as I didn't force you or cheat on you, she'd approve since she knows how to kick my ass if I'd ever hurt you. But…" Miroku trailed of as the fingers inside of her panties began to move and play with her slick folds, causing her to moan. "I don't think that will be an issue."

All other questions ended as his one hand played with her and the other helped her slip her panties down her legs so he could toss them onto the floor. She was so wet and worked up already that he couldn't help the burst of male pride that grew in his chest. Not wanting to take it slow anymore, but not wanting to enter her before she came at least once and he'd had a taste of her, he positioned himself between her legs as he eased two fingers into her passage to prep her and his tongue began to tease her clit. His other arm soon had to press her hips to the mattress as she bucked against his face. She tasted so good and wanted to feast on her all night, but that would be for another time.

Kagome could barely think as she wriggled and moaned beneath him. _Not only are his hands amazing, but his tongue… Oh Gods! Why didn't I ever realize that someone that I always considered to be a hentai would probably be really good in bed?_ When his tongue began teasing her clit, she couldn't help but grip his hair to hold him to her, which made him chuckle and the vibrations sent even more waves of pleasure through her body.

Then Miroku added a third finger and curled them in a way to hit her G-spot as he sucked her clit with a bit more force. That was her undoing as her orgasm rushed through her body and made her scream out in surprise. But he didn't stop to let her ride it out, he kept playing and teasing her until her first orgasm crashed into a second one that made her legs spasm and kick off the mattress.

It was only after he pulled away that Kagome was able to start coming down from her high and catch her breath. When she came back to herself, she noticed that Miroku was nestled over top of her and between her legs without his boxers. She also noticed just how big and hard he was and couldn't help but squirm with anticipation.

When she looked back up into his deep purple eyes, he leaned in to kiss her before passionately as he started easing himself into her passage. She moaned into the kiss as her walls clamped around him, drawing him deeper into her until their hips met and he was all the way in. A couple deep breaths later and Miroku was easing out so he could trust back in and Kagome was rolling her hips to meet him, causing both of them to moan.

That slow, experimental thrust began a fury of faster, harder thrusts that left Kagome breathless and Miroku grunting with effort. He couldn't get enough of her and he doubted that he ever would. She was everything that he'd ever wanted and knew that he would never let her go, or even give her a reason to want to leave him for that matter.

Soon, he was sitting up and pulling her off of the mattress by her ass so he could thrust at a better angle, causing Kagome to moan even louder as she gripped the sheets in her fists. He could feel her insides start to tighten again and knew that she was on the brink of another orgasm. He was too but he wouldn't come before he got one more from her. Unable to help himself, he stroked her left ass cheek before giving it a playful smack. He watched with satisfaction as he entire body froze for half a second before shattering around him in pleasure. That pleasure squeezed around him, sending him into a frenzy that had him loosing his rhythm until his own pleasure peaked and he came inside of her.

Completely spent, Miroku collapsed on top of her and wrapped her in his arms before rolling them onto their sides without pulling out of her.

Kagome's body continued to shake as the spasms from her last orgasm became further apart. Her hands gripped his arm with a silent plea to keep holding her, which he seemed pleased to do.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes."

Then there was a knock on the door that made both of them freeze before Miroku lifted his head to call out. "What?"

"If you do anything stupid like those other assholes, I'll kill you," Sango called out from the other side of the door. "I'm going to start on dinner, so get dressed and get your asses out here. Don't forget to clean up. And keep it down next time! I _do not_ want to hear my brother and my best friend having sex."

Kagome blushed profusely while Miroku chuckled and let his head fall back on the pillow. "See, told you she'd be okay with us being together."

 **~oOo~**

Miroku was sitting at the bar waiting for his ex-friend to show up. He didn't have to wait long since he had called and told him that he had news about Kagome.

InuYasha sat next to him with an expectant look while the monk took a gulp of his beer.

"Well? You said you had news? Does she forgive me?" He pressed.

The dark haired man chuckled and shook his head. "Not a chance, InuYasha. Kagome is through with you and has already moved on. That's the only reason we're talking right now." He said before giving the white haired half-demon a smile that confused him.

The smile was a mix between happy and threatening and InuYasha wasn't sure what to make of it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Because of you being such an idiot and cheating on Kagome with Kikyo, I finally got my chance to let her know that I was in love with her and we got together. So, thanks for that. But I'm also warning you to stay away from her. If I find out you've been bothering her, I'll tell your brother all those juicy secrets you've told me over the years."

The half-demon's jaw dropped. There was just no way… "You fucking liar! No way the wench would ever go for a hentai like you!"

"Except I would since he is so much better than you."

InuYasha's head turned quickly as Kagome approached them and wrapped herself around Miroku, giving him a kiss that made him see red. Literally, he could see the strap of the red bra she was wearing and it was making his mouth water. "No way."

"It's your own fault. And like I said, thanks for that. And you should have seen the surprise she got for you that night, I found in quite enjoyable." Miroku told him, gloating as his fingers not so subtly stroked the exposed red strap, causing the half-demon's eyes to go wide.

"Goodbye, InuYasha. And I hope to never see you again." Kagome smiled at him as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her shoulder and escorted her out of the bar. Once they were outside, they broke down laughing. "Did you see his face? That was awesome!"

"You did say that you wanted to be there when I thanked him. I hope it was worth having to see him again."

"So worth it!" She cheered, cuddling into his side as they walked down the street and onward into their new lives.

 **A/N: I usually go for pairing Kagome with InuYasha or Sesshomaru, but wanted to see if there were any good pairings for Kagome and Miroku. What I did find painted Sango in a really bad light and that didn't sit well with me. So, I decided to make Sango and Miroku brother and sister so there wouldn't be any major awkwardness between friends.**

 **And that last part with Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome in the bar wasn't originally in the story, but I decided that I** _ **did**_ **want Miroku to actually thank InuYasha for being an idiot and his actions bringing them together.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


End file.
